


Beautiful Fiction

by Yamachi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternative Universe of some sort, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Random Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamachi/pseuds/Yamachi
Summary: A compilation of all the short fics made with random prompts in mind.





	1. Wild blackberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP: “Picking strawberries or wild blackberries together during the summer when they’re in season.”
> 
> Fic directly transferred from YamachiShrine on tumblr.

“Is this one good enough?” Taichi asked after picking a blackberry, letting Yamato check it.

He quietly hummed while resting all his attention on the little fruit, at some point scratching at his beard and raising an eyebrow, Taichi doing his best to not laugh loudly. 

“What?” Yamato asked after noticing the brunet covering his mouth and bending over his stomach slightly. 

“--No, you just-- Look like one of the judges in those culinary shows.” The typical programs they liked to watch at night.

Taichi did it mostly for fun, Yamato did it mostly to trash talk the competitors.

“We only want the best blackberries.” He sounded all business under his straw hat, finally deciding to accept the dark fruit his lover offered and placing it inside their basket. “Now help me reach that one, Taichi.”

“Yes, sir.” The Yagami playfully said, pushing his hat back until he was able to locate the bush Yamato wanted to pick from. “Hey, Yama, I can't get that.” After all, the plant was growing way above their heads.

“Yeah, that's why I asked for your-- Help!” And with a yelp, the brunet felt his feet lifting from the ground, Yamato holding him with strong arms. 

“Eh?! --Why are you suddenly so strong?!” Taichi exclaimed from his place before picking that one coveted blackberry, soon being placed on the ground again.

He turned to see Yamato smiling wolfishly, too proud and too happy, and that was why he didn't want to show how rotted the fruit that caused so much trouble was.


	2. Summer rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP: “Frolicking in the warm summer rain together after being caught in a storm after realizing playing in it is more fun than fleeing from it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic directly transferred from YamachiShrine on tumblr.

Even though they had been together for years, dates were a common thing in their relationship. 

Weekends were mostly reserved for restaurants, movies and other fancy things, while during weekdays, when they managed to find some free time between work, general life and family, the couple went on more mundane activities. 

Taichi lazily walked near his fiance, looking for a trash can to throw his nearly finished popsicle. 

Summer really was a cruel season, even though the brunet wasn't that bothered by the warm temperatures.

When they were crossing a street, light rain started to fall, hitting the pedestrians in that Monday afternoon.

“Summer rain.” Yamato absentmindedly said, not picking up his pace and raising an eyebrow when the brunet started to giggle.

“Are you feeling that hot? Worth wetting your hair?” He teased a bit, the blonde making a face that meant the joke wasn't good enough for a reply.

“We're almost there.” Yamato shrugged. “Besides, soon it'll stop.”

But it didn't. 

They reached home under a storm, their entire beings covered in water and some wild leaves that were carried by the wind.

Taichi, his hair now down, the fluffiness lost and giving way to straight strands, couldn't shake off the laugh. 

Yamato laughed along because the whole situation was just too stupid; summer rains weren't supposed to turn into a raging force of nature in just a matter of minutes.

“Well--” Taichi started, a smile still on his face while he tried to squeeze the water away from his clothes, not wanting to soil the apartment that he kept clean with Yamato’s help. “At least we had nothing in our pockets.”

And his phrase made something click inside his lover’s head, Yamato patting his pockets before widening his eyes. 

“Fuck! My phone!”

And now they had a new bill to take care of.


End file.
